<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elements of Fire by Zanima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263999">Elements of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanima/pseuds/Zanima'>Zanima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013), महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Arjuna (Mahabharatha) - Freeform, Betrayal, Draupadi (Mahabharta), Epic, Family History, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Karna (Mahabharata) - Freeform, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mythology - Freeform, Politics, Rejection, Revelations, Revenge, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanima/pseuds/Zanima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Would the story of the Mahabharata have taken a different turn had Karna stood up for Draupadi in the dice hall? Would the two characters, both having elements of fire in their personalities, in the epic who have faced most humiliation for no obvious faults of their own find the way to each other's hearts?<br/>This is completely a work of fiction based on the events and characters of the Mahabharata.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna/Draupadi (Mahabharata), Draupadi/Karna (Mahabharatha), Draupadi/The Pandavas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Infamous Dice Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dice hall echoed with the wails of the fireborn lady. He winced as the cries came nearer watching with horror stricken eyes as Draupadi was dragged in brutally.</p><p>“You have to rise today Karna. Rise for the honour of a woman even if she insulted you. You are a warrior Karna. Rise today!” his inner self cried to him.</p><p>“Such woman are Vaishyas” he spoke out suddenly. He stole a glance sideways where the Pandavas were seated puppets. He grimaced.</p><p>Dushhashan and Duryodhan kept hurling abuses and insults at the helpless woman lying face down at the centre of the hall.</p><p>He made another attempt “She is married yet like a widow. Her five protectors are sitting there like statues”</p><p>Only Duryodhan’s cackle broke the silence that ensued followed by the jeering and hooting of his brothers but not a word from the Pandavas. He could only glare at them.</p><p>He didn’t know if it was partially hatred that gave him the strength to bring those foul words to his mouth but had to instigate her husbands.</p><p>But as Dushashan began disrobing her something snapped within him. A fire was burning in him and it allowed him to stay passive no more.</p><p>Draupadi’s head was dizzy when she suddenly felt the tugging stop and the sound of someone being pushed down came to her ears. She tried balancing herself to stand straight but her legs felt weak. She could see the ground coming closer as black spots began blotting her vision when she felt a halt. Two strong arms had broken her fall and were now steadying her and a deep voice beside her said “Enough” strong and firm.</p><p>Once she was recovered enough she saw the entire assembly stunned and gaping. Dushanna was lying on the floor looking clueless. Her husbands wore undecipherable expressions while the elders equally surprised had a trace of gratefulness in their features. But what gave her incomparable shock was when she realized that the hands that had caught hold of her and steadied her belonged to none other than Angraj Karna!</p><p>“Draupadi…” he said softly to her. She could see the concern on his face but could say nothing.</p><p>He turned to the assembly once again. The shock had begun subsiding and Duryodhan spoke first.</p><p>“My friend Karna, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Doing what befits the station of a king. Putting a stop to this indecency before limits are crossed my friend” He replied.</p><p>“She is a slave Karna. There is no need to—“</p><p>“Don’t refer to her as that. She is a gentlewoman born a princess and married to princes and-“</p><p>“I am married to no one” Draupadi’s voice boomed through hall. Now everyone including Karn looked on in utter disbelief. Kunti and Gandhari entered that very moment and were aghast at her words.</p><p>“When my husband lost himself he became a slave and also his right over me. I am not their wife anymore.” She continued “I am not anybody’s anymore. I curse this assembly to-“</p><p>“No Draupadi. Don’t curse” Gandghari interjected ”These men here today have shown the heights of indecency but you be different from them. A woman who creates can never destroy. Draupadi you are far better than them.”</p><p>“Draupadi my sons will avenge your dishonor but please-“Kunti too pleaded.</p><p>“Your sons have no more obligations towards me Mother. I diassociate all my ties with them” she declared.</p><p>The whole assembly was stunned. The Pandavas were horrified while Kunti cried.</p><p>“Draupadi please give us a chance” Arjun finally spoke up.</p><p>“How will you avenge me. You are a slave of the enemy” she cut him.</p><p>“Hahahaha” Duryodhan laughed menancingly.</p><p>“Draupadi I am the King of hastinapur and I apologise to you on behalf of my sons” Dhritarashta finally spoke up “please forgive them. I grant you three boons. Ask for anything”</p><p>“First free my former husbands and then return my former husbands their wealth”</p><p>“No that is impossible. If we return them their wealth father they will definitely mount an attack on Hastinapur”</p><p>“I will return the Pandavas only their freedom and part of their wealth but Indraprasth and its army will remain under Hastinapur. Draupadi my child ask something for yourself”</p><p>“That would be enough your majesty. I don’t want anything for myself. Please don’t insist”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That is not unexpected of you Draupadi. Your pride is always intact isn't it?" Duryodhan began mockingly "But things don't change for me. She is independent and has to fend for herself. She is now left to the mercy of the world"</p><p>She could only glare but had to concede there was truth in what he said. A jolt of fear passed through her as she watched him approach her menacingly.</p><p>"But you know Draupadi there is a way out for you." He continued in a threatening voice.</p><p>She fully understood what he meant but all the unpleasant happenings had drained her both physically and emotionally. She stood helplessly at the closing figure of Duryodhan when it was obstructed. Karn stood with his back to her blocking Duryodhan.</p><p>"Yes. Yes she is independent but no she is not left to the mercy of this world. If she is willing, I will take her as the Queen of Anga, as my wife."</p><p>Another stunned silence followed. Karn slowly turned around and looked enquiringly at her.</p><p>She was lost for words. She knew it was an extremely generous offer and knew that in the situation she had few options. Everyone in the hall waited for her answer with baited breathes. She looked up at his eyes. They were a cloud of emotions. She could only nod in agreement.</p><p>The entire assembly gasped. From a corner of her eye she could see Kunti shake her head and the five Pandavas stare at her open mouthed. She was too tired.</p><p>"But... but my friend Karn, are you in your senses? She is now –" Duryodhan began.</p><p>"The future Queen of Anga" Karn cut him.</p><p>"But this woman had insulted you. How can you be so generous to her? She is nothing but a whore" Duryodhan continued undaunted.</p><p>"Enough Duryodhan. Don't you know when to stop?" Gandhari yelled at him furiously even before karna could reply.</p><p>"You will speak of Draupadi with respect. If my bow rises today then even I won't be able to suppress it Duryodhan, my friend" Karna spoke calmly and firmly before turning to Draupadi "Now Draupadi should I leave you to your personal chamber or with your mothers in law."</p><p>"To my personal chamber" she croaked out.</p><p>Karna nodded and gently escorted her away from the hall leaving the others gaping after them in silence.</p><p>Draupadi just walked on blindly wherever Karn led her to. It wasn't until all the maids ran up to her that she realized she had reached her chamber. They quickly led her fussing over her but she did not care. She noticed Karn having a few serious words with her head maid. She couldn't care. After all she had given him some rights over her and soon they would be married. She sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Palace Elders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mahamahim you are not going to say anything about this?” Kunti asked.</p><p>Her five sons and Vidura were also present there.</p><p>“What is there for me to say kunti? Destiny has played its game and we must go with the tide” Bhisma replied.</p><p>“But she just broke her marriage all so suddenly”</p><p>‘And fair enough she was. These 5 sons of Pandu have failed her as she rightly said and it was Angraj who had the courage to protect her when we all were sitting there silently. It was only Angrajkarn who spoke up for her when we had the power to but we did not”</p><p>A part of Kunti was filled with pride at her eldest son but another sorrowful for the plight of her five younger sons.</p><p>“In fact we should be grateful to AngrajKarn for acting when he did and stopping duryodhan before linits were crossed”Vidura spoke up.</p><p>“But he is now going to marry Panchali” Arjun said quietly.</p><p>“And very generous of him too. He has saved her from a deplorable plight you all created for her.” Bhisma chided him. He was still angry with the Pandava brothers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. More Than a Sutputra?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mata Radha”</p><p>Radha swiftly turned around and ran to her son.</p><p>“Karna tell me everything clearly. There have been so many rumours and news. Tell me what is the truth.”</p><p>‘Yes mata I am going to marry Panchali, the Princess of Panchal and that too as quickly as possible and take her away to Anga.”</p><p>“But my son she insulted you at her swayamvara" his father said concerned.</p><p>“She did and I have not yet forgotten that but in the circumstances there was no choice for me. I had to uphold my chivalry and protect her dignity”</p><p>“My son I am proud of what you did for her at the assembly but I fear that you do this not just to protect her but also because you want her to see you as more than a sutputra. Maybe you haven’t realized this but I am only concerned about your happiness”</p><p>She looked at him tenderly. Her son had faced so many injustices in life and she wanted to do her best to keep him happy and safe. She understood that her son had had indeed not thought about her latter apprehension and drew him for a hug.</p><p>“Karna your marriage is a big occasion for us. An important milestone for both you as well as us as parents but..”</p><p>“But what pitashri?”</p><p>“But Karna we had thought you always wanted to marry for love. It saddens us to think that you are having to make such a huge sacrifice” his mother completed.</p><p>“I understand your fears very well and even I am afraid but it seems destiny had made its plans for me like this and I have to go on with the flow”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Making Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draupadi sat on her bed still as if lifeless. Her maids had cleaned, refreshed and fed her but her eyes appeared dull.</p><p>“Maharani”</p><p>She turned up to see her maid standing near her bed. She smiled dryly.</p><p>“Why are you calling me maharani? I don’t think I am that anymore”</p><p>“Because… because you will be queen soon so…”</p><p>“Never mind. What brought you here?”</p><p>“Angraj Karn requests your permission to enter”</p><p>“Bring him in”</p><p>She walked to the couch and settled herself there to wait for Karna. He didn’t take very long and was soon greeting her before setting on the couch forth her.</p><p>“Draupadi I know this…” he began unsure of how to continue.</p><p>“Angraj Karn what have you planned?” she asked.</p><p>“I have tried to fix our marriage at the earliest. We get married after two days and proceed to Anga the next day. It is best to take you away from Hastinapur as fast as possible.”</p><p>“I am good with your plans” she said softly. All these changes were too much for her to handle. She was just going with the flow.</p><p>“And also we will spend the night of our wedding day at my childhood home where my mother will ceremonially welcome you. You are after all the first bride of my family.”</p><p>He paused and looked at her tentatively.</p><p>“Yes Angraj Karn I will. That would be the most appropriate thing to do.”</p><p>He did not reply but kept looking at her trying to decipher her. There was a rawness about her current state. Her long tresses hung around her like a veil and with the minimal jewellery she wore he could get to see her natural beauty better. She still retained that captivating beauty but what worried him was the vulnerability that possessed her features. It was most unusual and slightly frightening for him.</p><p>“Draupadi why haven’t- I have spoken to the palace elders and my parents about it and sent a messenger to your family. Is that okay?”</p><p>“It is okay. I want to see my father again”</p><p>He pressed his lips curtly.</p><p>“Panchali I have only sent word about this new development but I did not invite your family. It is going to be a highly private affair.”</p><p>“What? But how could you do this? How can you not invite my own parents and siblings?”</p><p>“How could you think that I will let your family come to your wedding which I want to be done as fast as I can. Your father is a former ally of the Pandavas and there is no way I can let him come to Hastinapur at such a precarious time. The wedding will only be attended by a few palace elders and my parents. Please make that clear to yourself”</p><p>The anger that had flared in her eyes a few moments made way for fear and quiet resignation. He immediately regretted being harsh on her even slightly when she was in such a fragile state.</p><p>“Draupadi I promise you that your father will visit you soon in Anga. Moreover it wouldn’t have been possible for him to come after the messenger reaches him.”</p><p>She nodded. Yes what he said was very reasonable.</p><p>“I will take my leave now Draupadi” and with that he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kunti and Gandhari sat in the dark together with only the light of a few diyas. No words needed to be spoken. They had fallen into the abyss of the unknown and knew not how to deal with it.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Soon enough the day of her wedding came. She was silent throughout the preparations. Kunti and Gandhari had come to help her and assured her of being there for her. She was dressed in resplendent red and gold sarree and stunning gold ornaments sent to her by Karn. She had been surprised at the extravanganza as he had said it would be a highly private affair but said nothing. If her to be husband wanted her to be dressed in a certain way who was she to refuse.</p><p>The wedding was indeed a small affair as Karna had said with only his parents, Kunti, Bhisma and Vidura, Dhritarashtrya and Ghandhari and surprisingly even Duryodhan in attendance. She had been shocked to find him there but kept her composure. She would be far away from him soon enough.</p><p>The elders were perplexed not knowing whether to be happy or sad about the occasion. They could only hope for the best especially for the unfornate girl cursed so many times by so many people for their own weaknesses.</p><p>She looked up at Karna dazzling like the sun. The irony of the situation did not go unnoticed by anyone. There stood the same man she had once publicly rejected on account of his birth disregarding his capabilities and now she stood before him with a garland in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radha and Adhirath had not said much while welcoming them. Both had smiled and had been warm but she could sense a tightness in their demeanour, an uncertainty. Of course, what else could she expect when she had once publicly humiliated their son.</p><p>It was when she was taken to her room that she finally had some solitude to think of the happenings. The room wasn’t very big but had a charm of its own. The bed wasn’t very comfortable like what she was acquainted to but never mind. Somehow there was a homely atmosphere in the house. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was all bedecked and her hair tied up for the first time since the dice game.They had felt so impure from Dushhashan’s touch that she couldn’t bring herself to tie them up but now it was different. She wore a new churamani on her head and she had to say it was did stand out- there was something powerful and soft. It dazzled radiantly. So lost was she in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice when Radha had entered the room.</p><p>“Putri”</p><p>She looked up startled and quickly stood up on seeing her mother in law.</p><p>Radha felt a sudden tenderness towards her. She pitied the child for her plight and drew her to her arms seating them both.</p><p>“Mata I “</p><p>“Hush my child I know everything. There is no need to repeat what happened in the past” she replied gently wiping away a stray tear that had fallen from her eye.</p><p>“Mata please forgive me. I was very naïve and young then. I didn’t know many things”</p><p>“My child it was and is still not in my position to forgive or condemn you for your mistakes of the past. But now I believe I can ask you for a promise”</p><p>“Mata ask for anything”</p><p>“Putri Draupadi please be a good wife to my son. He is a very good person at heart but some bitter experiences have caused him to be cold at times but I assure you he will take care of you well. I am now entrusting his happiness in your hands. Show him the right direction in his life. Be his light. Please.”</p><p>“Mata I promise you I will do my best.”</p><p>She smiled at her mother in law, genuinely smiled for the first time since the dice game.</p><p>“Putri now come eat with us. You must be hungry. Come, come with me”</p><p>She followed her mother in law to the dining area. She greeted her father in law who was already seated.</p><p>“Mata where is Angraj Karna?” She asked sitting down.</p><p>“My son is having some important conversation with Mahamahim Bhisma and Mahamantri Vidura” She smiled.</p><p>“They are here?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes my child they came some time back” Adhirath replied.</p><p>“Don’t worry putri he will be joining us shortly. He told us not to wait for him” Radha said “I didn’t know what you like but I made as many good dishes I knew”</p><p>She got up to help her mother in law but Radha would hear none of that.</p><p>“No putri you relax. Let me fuss over my children today”</p><p>Draupadi was genuinely touched by the gesture and looked down shyly. She was not expecting so much of affection.</p><p>A few minutes through the meal Karna came in and took up the empty seat beside her. She noticed he was happy about something but didn’t ask.</p><p>“Putri Draupadi serve your husband his rice while I get the vegetables”</p><p>She looked up surprised and proceeded to carry out her order. Karna made a fleeting eye contact with her before looking back on his plate.</p><p>“Karn I made your favourite vegetable” Radha came in. He gave his mother a sweet smile.</p><p>“Karn what were you discussing with Mahamahim Bhisma and Mhamantri Vidura?” Adhirath asked his son.</p><p>“Yes Pitashri I was about to tell you that.” He replied somehow looking very joyful about something “Anga has been declared an independent kingdom. It is no longer under the sovereignty of Hastinapur”</p><p>Radha ran to hug her son while Adhirath maintained his composure but was also evidently happy.</p><p>“Draupadi you are now the Queen of Anga”</p><p>She could see he was trying to gauge her thoughts. She fully understood why it had been done. Not only had Bhisma and Vidura been bound by a sense of gratefulness but they also wanted to secure her future. She nodded bringing a slight smile on her face indicating she understood. He looked up again satisfied at the confirmation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Maharani of Anga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Putri Draupadi its time to wake up”</p><p>She stirred at as Radha gently shook her. She squinted her eyes trying to take in her surroundings. It was not yet daybreak and sky had just turned to light up slightly. She looked at her mother in law confused before realization dawned on her.</p><p>“Putri you and my son have to embark on your journey to Anga. Karn is already out. You should get ready now.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Radha and Adhirath stood with tearful eyes proceeding to bid farewell to the newly wed couple. Radha placed Karna’s crown on his head tenderly kissing his sun tilak.</p><p>“We will come visit you sometime soon” Adhirath said with a gentle smile.</p><p>She noticed his face light up with surprise and ecstasy.</p><p>“Yes” His mother nodded smiling “Now it is getting late. It is a long journey”</p><p>They touched their feet and proceeded.</p><p>Anga was a beautiful place. The people bowed as their rath proceeded through the streets. They were cheering for their King and new Queen. The palace was beautiful. The sun seemed brighter than usual illuminating everything its rays fell on.</p><p>The chariot stopped at the palace gates. Karna helped her down. They walked ahead as the servants threw flowers at them. The palace was beautifully decorated. She was definitely surprised at the grand preparations and perhaps sensing this her husband whisperd to her discreetly.</p><p>“I want to limit the spread of rumours and gossips as much as possible”</p><p>Suddenly the implications of the whole affair dawned on her. She began understanding the full extent of Karna’s decision or rather sacrifice. She wanted to ask him so many things but couldn’t partly because she couldn’t muster enough courage and partly because there were too many people around.</p><p>Karn stopped at a large beautiful door and turned to her.</p><p>“Panchali behind this door lies your chambers. Your maids will take care of you. If you need anything you can tell me directly” he said opening them for her “Now if you will excuse me. I need to attend to some important matters of the kingdom.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Her maids showed her around her chambers. Her chambers were luxurious and pretty. Though not magical like Indraprasth but they had their own character. She better put away all thoughts of Indraprasth and her 5 husbands. She had to put her past behind her. She was now Karna’s wife and the Maharani of Anga.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Of Honour and Conscience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She met her husband the next time at night during dinner. They didn’t talk much. Karna just made a few enquiries about how he was settling and if she had any problems. She again suppressed her questions remembering what he said about gossips spreading and there were too many servants around them.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>She was left with taking off her garments and her churamani and earrings when a servant came in announcing Karna’s intention of entering. She asked her to allow him but was nevertheless a bit taken aback. She hadn’t expected him this so soon.</p><p>“But he can’t force you to do anything. He is a gentleman and moreover you are born of fire.  But this is also his right. He has saved you from a deplorable plight. You have to…”</p><p>So tormented was her mind and so busy were her hands frantically putting on the ornaments again that she didn’t notice when her husband had entered and gestured to the maids to leave.</p><p>“Draupadi” he called to her authoritatively yet gently “Why do you think I am here?”</p><p>“To claim your conjugal rights” she replied trying not to sound scared.</p><p>“hhuunn” he chucked to himself “ Do you think when at your swayamvara  I did not protest when I had every right to because my sense of honour wouldn’t permit me to force an unwilling woman into marriage, today I would stoop so low?”</p><p>She was baffled. Somehow him referring to the swayamvara stung and she knew he subtly implied her behavior then when he talked about stooping low.</p><p>“Draupadi you are correct when you say that this is my right. I now do have some rights over you and so do you. But I also believe that rights are not to be exploited and there is a right time to claim ones rights.”</p><p> “I agree Angraj Karna” was all she could reply while she was indeed impressed by his view.</p><p>“Draupadi I came here today because I didn’t want to disrespect you by not coming and also because I observed you had several things you wanted to talk to me about but were suppressing. I will now try to allay all doubts and fears that you may express to me now.”</p><p>“Angraj I …I …”</p><p>“Panchali” he spoke softly. She noticed he used that name only in affection and tenderness “we cannot hope for any peace in this marriage if we don’t make an effort leave alone love.”</p><p>She gasped slightly surprised at his statement.</p><p>“Yes. I had always hoped to marry for love and still hold on to that hope. If we try who knows it might not turn into a vain hope”</p><p>“Angraj Karn I sincerely hope our expectations of each other don’t cause rift”</p><p>Never before had she fallen short of words.</p><p>“Panchali tell me what’s on your mind. You must be thinking of something”</p><p>“Angraj Karn what you have done for me is unparalleled. No one would have done so. You knew the implications and consequences of this wedding yet you undertook it when-“</p><p>“I didn’t do this for gratitude. I had to uphold the voice of my conscience. That is all”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Overhearing things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was filled with much activity. She was introduced to court and spent much of her time there.</p><p>But once it was over she was left to herself and the boredom was unbearable. Karna had not yet told her of her duties as the queen. The kind of duties she had in Indraprasth and she was unsure whether to assume her own duties.</p><p>Through out the afternoon as her husband attended high confidential matters of the state she had been largely casually going through her garments and jewellery some old and close to her heart but mostly new. They were beautiful but couldn’t hold her interest for long.</p><p>She had tried striking up conversations with her maids but they were new and unfamiliar and also naturally somewhat curious so she had to be on guard about what Karna had said about the spread of gossip.</p><p>She and her husband had not eaten together after breakfast as Karna had several meetings with his ministers. Anga was a newly independent kingdom and moreover his absence for a long time meant that state work would be his peak priority for sometime.</p><p>She decided to walk around the palace and get to know it better. The staff was very respectful towards her.</p><p>She kept walking through the long corridors when she two strong voices speaking in disagreement about something. She walked towards the source and noticed a door to one of the chambers slightly ajar.</p><p>She was about to pass by knowing what she was doing is wrong but stopped when she recognized one of the voices was of her husband’s.</p><p>“No guptachar there was no other way out” he said.</p><p>“But Maharaj people are now gossiping about you and the queen. They are not too pleased with you that you took in formerly married woman. Rumours and news have spread very fast. It is going to be difficult to reestablishing your faith in you.”</p><p>“Gossip will die down after some time and moreover Anga is now independent and so there will be several new reforms in the country now”</p><p>“Maybe but we have to work  But maharaj… may I ask you a question…..  well…. Um  you could have rescued the maharani and then left her at her  father’s  place …. That way-“</p><p>“no guptacharji I had considered it but then realized it was not feasible. As it is my intervention would have raised eyebrows at our relationship and then in her anger she severed ties with her husband. I had to marry her to prevent her reputation from being tarnished and also that of her father’s. Even if I had not married her a few weeks would pass and nobody would care about me. I would go back to my normal life but society is not so forgiving towards women. Her life would have been ruined and I would never have been able to forgive myself”</p><p>“Maharaj you are truly great. I honestly didn’t think of all this”</p><p>“Now you see..”</p><p>She heard their voices coming closer to the door and decided to leave before being caught.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Unusual Behaviours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karn was rather intrigued by her behavior that night. They were having dinner and his wife was being unusual.</p><p>“Panchali  why are you only serving me and not eating yourself? Where is your plate?”</p><p>“A wife should eat after her husband and wait on him as he eats”</p><p>“Panchali you should not have heard our conversation today”</p><p>She looked up startled before turning away trying to normalize her expressions but he only laughed more.</p><p>“Next time you intend to spy on someone make sure you keep your jewellery behind at least those that are sonorous”</p><p>Now there was no point pretending and gave in even managing to bring a slight smile on her lips.</p><p>“Now, Draupadi I and my family have always enjoyed our meals together. And I intend to continue enjoying my meals”</p><p>He gestured to one of the servants who brought in her plate and began serving her. She couldn’t help but feel a tinge of admiration for him creep into her.</p><p>“Do you like this place Panchali?”</p><p>“Yes I do. It is beautiful. The palace is simple and elegant has the charm that philosophers would love to live in. It is different. Was it like this when you came here first?”</p><p>“No it wasn’t. I worked on the renovations. I am glad you like it.”</p><p>“Tell me about Anga.”</p><p>“Well it isn’t very big nor is it small. Our agricultural fields are quite fertile and the dense forests extremely resourceful and rich in sandalwood trees, rosewood and more other than the various medicinal herbs, elephant etc. There are also some rich coal and iron mines which are yet to be utilized properly. Our chief trading partners are Magadh, Hastinapur, and Kashi. I am going to introduce some social reforms now that the country is independent. And yes our sea port also earns quite a bit of revenue.”</p><p>“Oh… What kind of reforms Angraj Karn?”</p><p>“Reforms of equality. Equality in availing opportunities, education, before law, I want to create a social system based on merit than on birth.”</p><p>“You have a grand vision ahead of you.”</p><p>“Yes I do and I also have the desire and perseveration to translate it into action.”</p><p>She smiled at him.</p><p>“Is there a way I can be a part of running the kingdom with your new vision?”</p><p>“I will assign you your duties tomorrow.”</p><p>With that he fell silent. She couldn’t understand why. Was it contemplation or did he take offence at something?  </p><p>His thoughts went back to the day of the swayamvara.</p><p> <em>All the suitors present there looked on her with lust. He hadn’t gone there with any expectations but when the contest was announced he couldn’t help feeling a bit excited. He was confident he could pass the test easily. </em></p><p>
  <em>He still didn’t look at her directly. It was wrong and even berated Dushashan for the same but couldn’t do the same for Duryodhan when he asked him to win the contest on his behalf. He had proceeded with a clouded conscience to the arena but Dhristadyumna stopped him. He was relieved then not because he wanted Draupadi, not entirely, but because it would have wronged her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Duryodhan asked him to take part for himself and it was only then that he turned his gaze to her, even if for a fleeting moment, but her kajal lined eyes bedazzled him. Stringing the bow, his mind was focused again but some kind of attraction and expectation for her had begun filling him. All was going well until she haughtily spoke out those cursed words -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will not marry a sutputra.” </em>
</p><p>“Angraj Karn why did you stop eating?”</p><p>The question spoken in the same voice but soft and gentle broke him from his reverie.  The same Princess of Panchal, this time wearing his churamani on her head was looking at him questioningly but without a trace of her prior haughtiness.</p><p>“Be present at court tomorrow on time Draupadi” he said before leaving the room and his wife staring after him in bewilderment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Subhadra Reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Indraprasth Palace was lacking in nothing but there was certainly a new addition to it. A lifelessness had set in after its queen left. Everyone went about their usual duties but there was difference. The children went about mirthlessly at the sudden loss of their mother.</p><p>“Arya I am so confused. How do I answer Sahadev’s little son? Every night I put him to sleep he keeps asking me why jiji is not here and you all are? He still doesn’t understand and I don’t know how to make him understand?”</p><p>Arjun looked up at Subhadra. Over the past few days she had been the one who had been running the palace and also ensuring none of the brothers lost composure. She was heavily pregnant but was taking care of all of them as best as she could.</p><p>“Subhadra if you had been in Panchali’s place what would you have done?”</p><p>“Are you implying Jiji was wrong in what she did?”</p><p>“No no Subhadra… I mean… I can’t…”</p><p>“Arya no woman can even imagine what she went through? I get shivers every time I think of it. And Jiji still kept fighting for herself all alone. I truly admire her for that. And don’t get me wrong Arya but Jyest bhratashri Yudhistir staked her in the game as though she was a mere commodity in the hope of winning back all that he lost. Prior to this she let herself be divided amongst you five brothers like a commodity just in order to keep you five as one. She accepted me in spite of everything. After all the sacrifices she made for you all she certainly did not deserve to be treated like this.”</p><p>She paused to gauge her husband’s reactions. She could decipher nothing so she decided to continue.</p><p>“And if Angraj Karna had not intervened can you even imagine what might have happened. Arya she has to decide the best for her life and tell me which woman would accept or even respect her husband who has failed her, that too so miserably.”</p><p>Arjun nodded. She still couldn’t understand what exactly was going on in his mind.</p><p>“What should we do now Subhadra?”</p><p>“Move on in life Arya. Jiji has to move on in her new life. And we all have to move on in this new turn in our lives. Think about the children. They have to be educated properly. They need a childhood of love and care not neglect or frustration or sorrow. First we adults need to sit down together and discuss everything properly and then make plans for the future.”</p><p>“You are right Subhadra. You are absolutely right my dear. But before that I need to get a final talk with my first love.”</p><p>“Aryaa… what are… Aryaa wait! Aryaa!”</p><p>She helplessly watched the rapidly diminishing figure of her husband. A silent prayer for peace left her lips. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Upcoming Festivities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maharaj we have made all the preparations for the Navratri festivities. We just need you to look over the important details.”</p><p>Karna nodded at one of his ministers who presented him with some papers.</p><p>“Keshanji I think the these duties regarding the hospitality of the brahmans, the payments of entertainers and the different feasts now come under the purview of the Maharani. She will look after them” he said turning to his wife sitting beside him.</p><p>“Oh of course Maharaj. It totally slipped my mind. We are just so used to you doing everything. Please excuse me.”</p><p>The ministers continued presenting their reports one after the other and at last the King and Queen were left alone in the ornate hall.</p><p>“Draupadi I must say you have indeed done a great job in managing the palace as well as the Navratri preparations. I am impressed.”</p><p>“Angraj I do enjoy such activities which challenge my intellect.”</p><p>“And my responsibilities have been lightened now.”</p><p>He smiled at his wife. She had regained her regal bearing to a degree. Now she went about the palace confidently giving orders, supervising and overall being an efficient task- master. The staff had grown fond of their sweet and kind Queen and he couldn’t be more pleased- a part of his worries were decreasing. Now he only wished the subjects of Anga would love their Queen as much as they loved their King. But then he hadn’t left much scope for that having ensured she had minimal interactions with all outsiders. This Navratri festival would slowly help in this regard but slowly.</p><p>“Angraj”</p><p>He heard a tentative voice beside him. It belonged to his wife.</p><p>“Angraj what are you think of?”</p><p>“Draupadi I want to apologize for that night I abruptly left dinner and did not offer any explanations after that.”</p><p>“Angraj Karna I had almost forgotten about it. Please don’t worry about that” she said sweetly.</p><p>“Panchali would you like to take a walk in the gardens.”</p><p>“Sure Angraj.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Karna invites a Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The King of Anga tried desperately to suppress his amusement as watched his newly- wed wife half jumping and half walking ahead of him. Now and then a soft laugh left his lips whenever she would run after a butterfly as best as she could in her heavy attire and then slow down whenever someone came in view or when she would shriek in delight at some beautiful flower or plant and then look around embarrassed if she happened to see some startled servant or courtier.</p><p>“She is genuinely happy” Karna thought “I never thought this side of her even existed.”</p><p>There was the sound of a loud crash. He ran to his wife. She had collided with a dasi carrying a large plate of flowers and was now sitting on the ground colourful blossoms strewn all around her.</p><p>“Panchali lets go somewhere else” he said gently helping her to her feet “Come.”</p><p>She followed him meekly. She was sure her husband was angry and embarrassed with her. The mind began forming all possible apologies when a sweet fragrance hit her nostrils.</p><p>“This is amazing!” she exclaimed. She was stunned by beauty of the place. It had several kinds of plants growing with a kind of natural grace unlike the other parts of the garden with their symmetrical planning. It was a little heavenly piece.</p><p>“This is the private garden reserved for the King” Karna said.</p><p>“Oh I see” she replied softly. She sensed a tinge of pride in his voice and on a sudden impulse decided to tease him a bit and continued in a playful tone “Oh I see that I am a trespasser here.”</p><p>“And his family” he completed.</p><p>A slight blush crept up her cheeks. He noticed this and began again “Especially close family.”</p><p>She was now blushing visibly and the king of Anga was thoroughly enjoying himself.</p><p>“Panchali you are blushing” he said trying to keep his tone matter- of- fact.</p><p>“Angraj I am…” she stuttered as he laughed aloud.</p><p>“Panchali I grew this little garden and now you too are free to do whatever you want with it.”</p><p>She squirmed in delight and her husband was definitely unprepared for he almost fell to the ground and looked at her unbelievingly while she tried to cover her laughter with her palms over her mouth before finally bursting out and falling near him.</p><p>Karna couldn’t be more intrigued. She was so dynamic- one time a perfect queen and task master and another time a little girl.<br/>“Panchali I wanted to go on a walk with you in the gardens but sensing that you clearly either did not understand the meaning of a walk or you had no intentions to go on one with me given your prior actions in the royal gardens I brought you here so that you could continue doing whatever you were doing there uninterrupted. Why don’t you do so?” he said feigning annoyance.</p><p>“Angraj looks like I should have kept the level of fun and frolic lower given that I am before a tough warrior for whom these things are sharper than arrows.”</p><p>“Oh Panchali” he said softly “The Pandavas did not deserve you.”</p><p>And the next moment he knew a storm was coming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. An Incomplete Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Angraj we need to talk about this”</p><p>“Panchali don’t get me wrong but…”</p><p>“No Angraj I feel it is high time we discuss this. We can’t keep evading this subject all our lives”</p><p>“But we need not do it just now if you don’t want-“</p><p>“No I want to. Please say everything that’s on your mind.”</p><p>He took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes.</p><p>“Panchali you accepted me now out of compulsion but why did you reject me then? Did you really consider my caste more important than my capabilities?”</p><p>She gulped slightly. His face had darkened as he asked those questions. She had expected this. That eventful day had shaped both their attitudes towards each other and now they needed to negate amongst themselves to secure an understanding.</p><p>“No Angraj Karna” she said slowly pausing to take a deep breath “At that time I was conditioned to love Arjuna. I was born and Govind filled my mind with Arjuna and I being so young and naïve fell in love with him. I wanted to marry only him and my father too shared the same views as me and Govind hinted on the sons of Pandu and Mata Kunti being still alive so the swayamvar was…”</p><p>“Was a ruse to bring Arjuna and the Pandavas out of their hiding, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes. And Govind told me that only you and Arjuna in the whole of Aryavart could succeed in the near- impossible challenge. And watching you take aim, my mind was in a turmoil and I blurted out those words without giving a second thought. Maharathi Karna I never rejected you on accounts of your birth but rather because my mind was already on someone else as you rightly pointed out during the swayamvara. Whatever you said that day were absolutely correct.”</p><p>“Panchali you can't imagine how wounded I was that day. I was so confident and then... All those kings who would tremble before my bow were enjoying my humiliation. They were all looking at you with lustful desires but I didn't even gaze at you until I went to execute the task and I was so confident-"</p><p>"I… I can…”</p><p>“You don’t have an answer do you? How can you have?” he almost yelled “You insulted an invited guest! – Anyway what’s the point of talking about the past.”</p><p>“No Angraj this is necessary. Please vent-“</p><p>“Draupadi there are servants outside this garden. They will take you back to the palace whenever you wish to in case you still find it difficult to find your way around here.”</p><p>And with that the King of Anga departed leaving her behind- a sad, forlorn figure standing in the midst of the heavenly garden with all its flora and fauna dancing happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Past and Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karna tried to suppress a terrible urge to destroy all that came in his way. He had invited the storm but it seemed as though he alone was victim of the storm. He heard a distant ringing of anklets accompanied by clanking of bangles. He widened his steps.</p><p>He slammed the doors behind him. They creaked open after some time accompanied again by the ringing of anklets and clanking of bangles.</p><p>“Angraj”</p><p>“Panchali please leave me alone now”</p><p>His voice though soft was like whip lash.</p><p>“Angraj Karna”</p><p>She was now facing him although he wouldn’t look at her and turned his face sideways.    </p><p>“Don’t call me that Draupadi.”</p><p>“Um… then… um… Radheyi Karna”</p><p>His features softened slightly at the endearment. Encouraged by his reaction she continued.</p><p>“Radheyi Karna our past is affecting our present so- “</p><p>“You think I am not aware of that. Our relationship has not even a particle of semblance to a marital relationship. I cannot even talk to you unless necessary. No matter what I try there is always this cold wall between us. Sometimes I wonder if you are even my wife!”</p><p>She stared at him her eyes wide open in shock. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t expected the outburst but something about it hurt. Karna was heaving. He shot up a glance at her before looking away again.</p><p>“You think I am not committed to you?” she asked her voice cold.</p><p>“What would make one answer in the positive?” he replied.</p><p>She took a step back. She was seething with rage. Had she not broken all ties with her family and come away here without complaining? She hadn’t even asked to see her sons and father and siblings after coming to Anga.</p><p>”Angraj you have no right to say that. I have not complained after coming here. I have agreed to whatever you said. I did whatever you asked me to do as best I could. You cannot level that allegation against me.”</p><p>“I never said you are not my Queen. You are a wonderful Queen. But you never made any effort to be my wife. I tried to be your husband but you didn’t make the effort…”</p><p>A long silence drowned the chamber. Draupadi knew what he was saying was right. She hadn’t really given him any attention as befitting a wife. But she was not one to take any insult lying down.</p><p>“I am Yagnaseni. You can’t insult me like this.”</p><p>She tried to sound strong but her voice faltered.</p><p>“I didn’t think someone known for her intellect would view a truth as insult Yagnaseni. This is only arrogance.”</p><p>“But…but..”she began.</p><p>Karna stood up and reached for her hand.</p><p>“But what Draupadi?”</p><p>“But you aren’t completely blameless either.”</p><p>She looked up straight into his eyes. His grip around her wrist tightened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Initiatives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And I am not as arrogant as you to deny that” he whispered but in the silence and tension of the chamber and their close proximity the words sounded like thunderclaps.</p><p>“Why aren’t you saying anything Yagnaseni?” he continued pulling her closer to him.</p><p>She turned her face away from him. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn. In all her life she had never been left tongue tied until now. She tried desperately to form a sharp, witty retort but it seemed as if- oh god she could almost feel his breathe on her shoulder- or was it the wind- her mind was a total whirlwind.</p><p>“Stop staring at the door Yagnaseni. Nobody is going to disturb us all of a sudden. It is a vain hope you are holding on to.”</p><p>She cursed herself for looking towards the door. Couldn’t she look anywhere else. Gathering all the rage she could, she glared at him.</p><p>Karna gazed steadily into her fiery kajal lined eyes bright with anger. A subtle smile played on his lips. Already she had started faltering slightly in holding on her glare.</p><p>“Yagnaseni you may calm down now” he spoke quietly.</p><p>“I admit I was in the fault” she finally said letting out a deep sigh, breaking away eye contact with him.</p><p>“You admitted that when you accused me of not being blameless either” he said taking her other hand in his too “Now Panchali you insisted on us having this conversation, have we fulfilled its purpose in the manner you desired it?”</p><p>“No” she muttered “Not completely at least”</p><p>“Oh then would you tell me what exactly was your purpose so that I may also make the effort.”</p><p>She looked up at him at that suspecting him of sarcasm but could only find a strange serenity in his features as though a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>“Um… yes… well I wanted us to negate our differences and our past to make a fresh start but…”</p><p>“But we only came as far as venting isn’t it?”</p><p>She nodded. She looked down. Her eyes lingered on his hands wrapped around her wrists. She wondered how such a strong warrior could have such smooth and beautiful hands.</p><p>“But Panchali we could go beyond this by taking tiny initiatives like…”</p><p>She noticed an uncertainty pass through him.</p><p>“Like what Angraj?”</p><p>“Like you start using that endearment for me which only you are allowed.”</p><p>She stared at his handsome face now possessed by a heavenly smile. She would have continued doing so had he not lifted her hands slightly making her bangles clank against each other.</p><p>“Aarya” she let out softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Strange Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Panchali where are you running to?” Karna asked gently grasping her elbow.</p><p>She had become used to his occasional touches now.</p><p>“Aarya, Navaratri is just round the corner. I have to oversee the preparations. The kitchen particularly needs my supervision now.”</p><p>He smiled down at her contentedly.</p><p>“Um… Aarya, I have to go-“</p><p>“Oh yes… yes… Please go…” he fumbled as he let go off her.</p><p>He noticed a rather put off expression make way to her face before her usual controlled one as she proceeded her way.</p><p>“What did I do wrong?” he wondered staring after her disappearing figure.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> “Maharani you seem lost.”</p><p>If only one was watching keenly would they have noticed her startle ever so slightly.</p><p>“Bhumita the cares of a Maharani are innumerable. She does deserve to be lost in her own world sometimes.”</p><p>Draupadi smiled mischievously making her and other maids giggle.  Ever since the day she had been almost stripped in the royal assembly, a new sympathy had developed in her for the royal maids.</p><p>But yes, Bhumita was right. She was definitely not giving her undivided attention to the staff. The encounter with Karna was clouding her mind now. She unconsciously touched her elbow which he had just grasped. She had felt a sudden annoyance creep into her when Karna had simply let her go when she asked him to.</p><p>But why? She wondered.</p><p>‘What else did you want Panchali?’ She shook her head at that thought.</p><p>But the human mind is an entity which is near impossible to bring under control. When it decides to race who can stop it.</p><p>
  <em>She recalled her swayamvar. Her heart beat faster when Angraj Karna effortlessly lifted the bow and took aim. His strong body and perfectly chiseled face glowed in the sunlight. Then for a tiny moment he lifted his eyes and for the fraction of a second she was captivated. But then almost immediately her father and Govind’s discussion about her swayamvar and her own infatuation with Arjun brought her to reality.</em>
</p><p>“I am going to my private chambers. Please follow my instructions” she said standing up to leave.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Panchali…”</p><p>“Yes Aarya” she said walking towards him. He had not revisited her private chambers after her first night in Anga when he had come to talk to her about building peace in their marriage. And now she was definitely surprised but also strangely excited.</p><p>“So Panchali tell me how has your day been?” he began as he walked her to a pretty couch near the balcony.</p><p>“Hectic Aarya” she blushed slightly sitting down next to him. The dusk sky was dyed in pink and purple and a tinge of black had begun creping in. The moon was on its waxing cycle and the stars had begun glittering the firmament.</p><p>“So has been mine.”</p><p>“The representatives of a State seldom have days they can call stress-free Aarya.”</p><p>Karna smiled down at her.</p><p>“Because it is their duty. Besides rebellion should not be unexpected of exploited masses, Panchali” he said softly “The sense of duty stemming from fear of masses is always far than …”</p><p>‘Far better than that stemming for gratitude to an individual’ he wanted to say but stopped.</p><p>“Aarya I don’t think your sense of duty for the people of Anga stems from fear but rather from the strong desire of service and upliftment.”</p><p>“It is my dharma…” he began shyly “Anyways Panchali, I am here now only for my wife, whom I could not give my time since morning.”</p><p>She stared up at him as a yet again a strange feeling- call it excitement, fear, joy- began clouding her senses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Changes and Changing Courses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aarya you..." And she was lost for words yet again.</p><p>"Panchali I got you something" he whispered as he brought out a silk pouch "These were my grandmother's most treasured possessions. She had reserved it for her eldest grandson's wife."</p><p>She gently touched the pair of anklets. They were beautiful- shining gold, elegant design, intricately laid with tiny shimmering stones. </p><p>"She is no more here to give them to you herself and so my mother..." he continued. </p><p>She noticed his eyes had become slightly misty.</p><p>"Aarya do you think your grandmother would be happy that now her anklets are being passed on to me?"</p><p>"Yes of course Panchali. She would have been most pleased."</p><p>She smiled, blushing a little.</p><p>“My mother sent them last week. I intended to give them to you on Navratri but decided today would be better.”</p><p>“Oh but why so Aarya?”</p><p>“Panchali I noticed today you were upset about something when we came across each other this morning. So I wanted to ask what could have been the botheration?”</p><p>“Oh that time…”</p><p>“Yes Panchali. Tell me what happened?”</p><p>“Well… I just got annoyed that…” she looked at him unsure how to continue. Suddenly she felt she had behaved so childishly then.</p><p>“That?” Karna pressed “Don’t hold back.”</p><p>“That you let me go so easily” she rushed out the words.</p><p>She had never seen him shoot up his eyebrow higher before.</p><p>“I mean…” she began “That one doesn’t simply tell their wife to go when she asks him to let her go. You see-“</p><p>“Okay so I will keep that in mind” he stated, nodding his head still confused.</p><p>She began fidgeting awkwardly in the silence that ensued. She couldn’t believe she had acted so stupidly right now. How childish she must have sounded.</p><p>Suddenly she found his smooth soft hands on her own.</p><p>“Panchali” he started as he gently opened her fist containing the anklets “You wanted more.”</p><p>His lips quirked up at her at the enormity of surprise and pure confusion that drowned her at the moment.</p><p>“Aarya what are you doing?” she gasped as he knelt down on one knee before her.</p><p>He let out a soft laugh as he lifted one of her feet and placed it on his knee.</p><p>Draupadi’s lips couldn’t form a word as he adorned her feet with the anklets.</p><p>“They look beautiful on you” he whispered looking into her now perplexed eyes with his heavenly smile gracing his lips.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Shri Krishna, my daughter’s life took such a toss and I haven’t even seen her since the Rajsuya Yagna of Yudhistir” Drupad’s voice was unsteady “And Angraj hasn’t even sent word for me to visit.”</p><p>“Let time unravel itself Maharaj Drupad” said the tall man wearing his crown uniquely with a peacock feather “You need to have patience”</p><p>“But Shri Krishna don’t you think you are confusing patience with passivity.”</p><p>“Maharaj impulsiveness should also not be confused with activity.”</p><p>Krishna’s ethereal smile never failed in casting magic on those around him.</p><p>"Shri Krishna my daughter had married five men before and now has remarried the man she herself had rejected and that man also happens to be the mortal enemy of Arjun. The lines of loyalty and enmity have messed up... "</p><p>"Maharaj we can never fully have complete knowledge of anything. The lines of enmity and brotherhood are always blurred"</p><p>"Yes Angraj stood up for her and everything but we have shared only a few formal communications. I have no clue how he is treating my daughter nor have I heard from her. How she is doing, what will be her future..."</p><p>"Maharaj Drupad I can understand your concerns as a father. But have faith in my sakhi, she is a strong woman. She was born with so many predictions. Big changes will befall on Aryavart but now they have taken a different turn from what was predicted and we have to change course accordingly."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Stepping Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kingdom was abuzz, the streets colorful with decorations and the palace standing apart majestically in its resplendent simplicity. Celebration permeated through the ambience. It was navaratri festival in Anga.</p><p>Naturally the queen of Anga was certainly busy. The brahmans and ascetics had begun streaming into the temples in large numbers. Draupadi stepped inside her <em>palki</em> (palanquin) headed towards the temples under royal patronage.</p><p>An entourage of servants was following her, carrying food items, coins and other charity.</p><p>Out of all the palki rides she had in her life, which were not much, the one in her maiden days particularly stood out. It was there where her infatuation or was it love grew stronger roots, or should she call it the path of her, ruination?</p><p>People had said that her marriage to the Pandavas had been her destiny but now she was sure it wasn’t.</p><p>She shook her head. She hated such confusions which would creep into her now and then. And like every other time she pushed it at the back of her mind.</p><p>She peeped through the silk curtains. They were almost near the temples. The throb of people’s chatter came to her ears as she waited for a servant to announce their arrival any moment.</p><p>Her fingers kept entwining themselves in each other just as her nervousness kept oscillating between her unconscious and subconscious. This was the first time she was out of the palace all by herself.</p><p>Karna had taken her out with him on chariot rides through the countryside but he would do most of the talking with the few scattered masses. But now Karna had entrusted her with the responsibility of reaching out to the masses on this auspicious day too.</p><p>“Maharani we are here.”</p><p>Curious eyes met her as she gracefully exited the <em>palki</em>. Some gaped, some watched with mixed opinions, while some bowed in deference, each doing what their respective natures dictated.</p><p>She took a step forward. The anklets Karna had gifted her jingled. A soft smile played on her lips as she walked ahead nodding in acknowledgement to members of the crowd.</p><p>Several looked at her expectantly. They had been waiting here for receiving charity and the hospitality of Anga. </p><p>“The King of Anga is so generous.”</p><p> “There is no other such great daanveer yodha( generous warrior) in the whole of Aryavart.”</p><p>The murmurs in praise of her husband made Draupadi smile to herself, handing over some gold to a poor young boy. But public opinions are never steady.</p><p>“The Maharaj is generous but his Maharani…”</p><p>“She had five husbands and she left them. Our Maharaj deserved better.”</p><p>“He is so kind and magnanimous he actually considers her his wife.”</p><p>“The palace staff is said to revere her.”</p><p>“I heard she had rejected him at her swayamvar and now look at her.”</p><p>“Even if he had to marry her he didn’t have to give her so much importance.”</p><p>“She is following her husband’s footsteps in running the kingdom.”</p><p>“I heard the Maharaj trusts her with matters of the state.”</p><p> “I wonder if the Maharaj is making a mistake.”</p><p>“Anga needs an heir but it still seems far away.”</p><p>Draupadi’s felt dizzy at this public discussion of herself and her husband in such hushed voices. Her hands were mechanically doing their work with a plastic smile plastered on her face. She needed to be strong. She wouldn’t show herself to be vulnerable again.</p><p>“Maharani” said a shrill voice.</p><p>She turned around to find a little girl probable 6 or 7 years holding a bright orange flower. She noticed another girl probably 10 or 11 years old peeping at them from a corner of the temple wall. She deduced them to be sisters.</p><p>“Is that for me?” Draupadi asked sweetly.</p><p>“Yes Maharani” she said nodding shyly.</p><p>“Oh thank you.”</p><p>But to Draupadi’s great surprise she put her hands behind her back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hibiscus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No Maharani you can’t take it from me.”</p><p>“Why little one?”</p><p>“Because if I give it to you then tomorrow when it welts you won’t know where to find another one.”</p><p>Draupadi gently stroked her hair, smiling brightly at her sweet innocence.</p><p>“What’s your name child?”</p><p>“I am Suritha.”</p><p>“And is that your sister over there?”</p><p>She nodded looking a little scared. Draupadi laughed softly touching her cheeks reassuringly.</p><p>“So Suritha how do I get that flower?”</p><p>“You really want to?” she asked her face gleaming in excitement.</p><p>Draupadi nodded matching Suritha’s delight.</p><p>“There is a very beautiful place a little far from here. There are so many more flowers there.”</p><p>“Okay we will go there. Give me some time to complete my work here.”</p><p>The Queen of Anga smiled happily as Suritha jumped in joy waving and gesturing to her sister to join them.</p><p>“Maharani this is my elder sister Sanitha”</p><p>“Hmm” Draupadi smiled animatedly “Sanitha is such a nice name.”</p><p>“Thanks” Came a shy reply.</p><p>“Maharani is it true that you were born of fire?” Suritha asked, her eyes gleaming in curiosity.</p><p>“Yes I was.”</p><p>“Haww. You didn’t get scorched?”</p><p>“You came out of the fire fully grown?”</p><p> For the rest of the afternoon the nervousness that had began benumbing her senses gave way to her regal, confident, kind self charming those around her, as only the excited, unadulterated chattering of the two girls filled her ears.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“This place is so beautiful girls” Draupadi said inhaling deeply “Just like you two had described it to me.”</p><p>The lush green meadow starred with colorful flower bushes submerged in the golden light of the late afternoon sun was entrancing.</p><p>“Maharani you can pick as many flowers as you want” Suritha said gleefully already making a dash towards the bushes with her sister.</p><p>Draupadi smiled to herself. It reminded her of Panchal and her sister. She felt care free again, brushing the soft flower buds with her hands. She picked a bunch of yellow marigolds. The bright colour brought the image of her <em>sakha </em>(male friend) to her mind.</p><p>She sighed. She missed her maiden days in Panchal when the fabric of her life was not woven with so many complications.</p><p>“Maharani we made this for you. It would go well with your red saree” Sanitha beamed at her, holding up a headgear made with red hibiscuses and little ferns.</p><p>Seeing it would have brought a smile to anyone but Draupadi’s face was devoid of one. Instead an unsettling expression began eating away at her fine features.</p><p>“Maharani”</p><p>Hearing Suritha’s soft, trembling voice Draupadi smiled affectionately as her hands gently wrapped around her waist pulling the little girl closer to herself. Yet in her eyes she bore a distant melancholic look, a sharp pain.</p><p>“I love the headgear both of you have made for me. It is beautiful and most importantly it is has been woven with so much of love. “</p><p>Yet the blemish of the dice game came boomeranging back to her. The red hibiscus flower with its five petals had its store of bleak memories.</p><p>“But I cannot accept it because…” she took a deep breathe, “Because the red hibiscus flowers reminds me of something scary in my life which I want to forget.”</p><p>Sanitha watched her with a questioning and knowing look. Draupadi nodded.</p><p>“But my little Suritha I will definitely come to meet you two again” Draupadi said cheerfully.</p><p>“Really? When?”</p><p>“Whenever you two want to.”</p><p>‘You can just come here and call out to us. We will come running.”</p><p>Unknown them a sturdy young Brahmin watched them intently. His beautiful eyes trained from years of practice gazed straight and unfaltering at the merry, chattering trio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Words and Prayers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Underneath the starry sky of Anga he felt more at peace than in the gilded, wonderous halls of Indraprasth. Nature always had a magically soothing effect on him, providing him a nurturing bower from all the intricacies and complexities of royal life and palace politics.</p><p>He began charting the stars in his mind, as a cool gentle breeze tickled though his coarse but comfortable brahmin’s robe. The soft rustling of leaves created music in his being. But Arjuna couldn’t sit still. Somehow the image of Draupadi smiling joyously in the flower filled field under the late afternoon sun induced in him a certain restlessness. After so many days, her merry laughter had filled his ears and he couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“Draupadi is my first love” he repeated to himself.</p><p>And he would see her soon enough. He didn’t know what would happen after that nor what he would do or anything of the matter. A strange impulse to see her had gripped him and today itself he had enlisted two helpers in his purpose. A contended smile spread across his lips.</p><p>“We will see each other soon Draupadi.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Draupadi shifted nervously standing outside the doors to Karna’s personal chambers. Each time she raised her hand to open the majestic doors, she hesitated before giggling like a silly teenager.</p><p>“Why is this happening to me?” she thought as the guards around tried not to notice the unusual behavior of their Maharani (Queen).</p><p>Finally gathering all her resolve she entered only to find her husband sitting on an arm chair facing the door. He had a waiting expression on his face while a subtle smirk played on his lips.</p><p>“Panchali I was about to call you in.”</p><p>Of course, he knew. She mumbled under her breathe. His senses were too honed for a normal human being.</p><p>“How has your day been Panchali?”</p><p>He asked with concern, gesturing to the servants to leave.</p><p>“It was quite good” she smiled happily.</p><p>Her lovely afternoon with the two little girls seemed to have restored a part of her maiden self to her as she nearly sprinted halfway across the room towards him.</p><p>Karna stood up. He couldn’t help raising his eyebrow in incredulity at that. His wife behaved in such unexpected ways at times.</p><p>“Panchali will tell me the details of it? I have been worried about you?”</p><p>She smiled softly at that before a mischievous grin took its place on her lips again.</p><p>“Aarya need I tell you everything in words” she said playfully taking some more steps forward.</p><p>“What…?” Karna had never felt more bewildered in all his life, not even when learning the most intricate battle formations.</p><p>His fond gaze wrapped his wife, who was going into her uncontrollable giggling fits.</p><p>“Looks like I will I have to wait longer to hear the details from you” he said giving up.</p><p>Draupadi nodded.</p><p>“We can talk over dinner.”</p><p>She grinned at him cheekily.</p><p>“Panchali why are your hands behind your back?”</p><p>A soft laugh left her mouth as she lowered her head in mock shyness.</p><p>“Panchali would you say anything?” he asked, his voice dripping in incomprehensibility, as he took long strides towards her.</p><p>This time she burst out laughing, bringing her hands in front of her. Karna’s eyes lit in surprise at the beautiful crown of flowers she held in her hands.</p><p>“Not everything needs to be said aloud Aarya”</p><p>He looked on at his wife drenching her in his affection gaze. Draupadi was now smiling softly, as this time she looked away in genuine shyness.</p><p>He gently held her chin, turning her to face him. All his life he had just strived for acceptance and love.</p><p>“Thank you Panchali” he said in a husky voice “It is so beautiful. I didn’t know you had such hidden talents,”</p><p>He was about to take it from her when again she surprised him with her unexpected reaction. She took a step back smiling naughtily leaving his hand raised in mid air.</p><p>“No, no Aarya. You don’t get it so easily. You should know how to make yourself one of these whenever you please instead of depending on me.”</p><p>“Then show me how”, he said his eyes lighting up in mischief too.</p><p>“Not possible today. Tomorrow I will take you where we can find unlimited supplies for such flower crowns.”</p><p>“As you wish, Panchali.”</p><p>She observed him looking at her floral creation fondly.</p><p>“But since you seem to like it so much, I will let you have it on one condition, Aarya.”</p><p>“And what is that?”</p><p>“Now that all your official works are done you have to wear until you go to bed.”</p><p>“What- No” he said waving his hand as his wife was laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>He smiled as a silent prayer, for similar continuity in his life, left his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Checking Moods and Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aarya you called for me” she said stepping into his chambers.</p><p>A servant had informed her that the king wanted to see her as soon as possible and today being the main day of the Navaratri festival, she had hurried anxiously.</p><p>She didn’t want anything to go wrong today.</p><p>“Yes Panchali” he said looking up from his grand study table surrounded by several piles of papers.  Prime Minister Harish of Anga was also present. He stood up on her arrival and folded his hands. She returned the courtesy in a similar manner, smiling graciously before turning to her husband with a serious expression.</p><p>“You may leave now Harishji” Karna said rising up and nodding at him before focusing on his wife.</p><p>Some minutes passed but there was no word from Karna who only stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face making Draupadi start fidgeting.</p><p>“Aarya will you say anything?”</p><p>He smirked at her expression.</p><p>“I was merely trying to gauge what mood currently possesses you Panchali. After yesterday night…”</p><p>Both giggled at that recalling how Karna had almost been left stunned and certainly puzzled at his wife’s childish demeanour yesterday. He had not got one concrete sentence from her without it being sprinkled with her silly jokes and giggles. He could only conclude she had had a great day without any substantial word from her about it.</p><p>“Aarya did you call me here only to check my mood?”</p><p>There was a tinge of impatience in her voice. He smiled slyly.</p><p>“Why, do you not like coming here?”</p><p>“I...um...” she fumbled for words blushing visibly.</p><p>His smile stretched wider. To render the proud and clever princess Panchali speechless was something unheard of in the whole of Aryavart.</p><p>“Panchali, I wanted to show you something” he said gently turning back to the table reluctantly tearing his gaze from her eyes wide in surprise and curiosity.</p><p>He passed a golden model of an elephant of about the size of his hands to her to examine. She fingered it excitedly. Could it be?</p><p>The intricate detailing and designed with several precious stones and diamonds but most importantly the azure stones cornered with purple and pink was a speciality unique to Panchal craftsmanship. It was the pride of Panchal.</p><p>He nodded as his heavenly smile answered her questioning eyes.</p><p>“Your father sent them as a gift for Navaratri” he said pointing to three more such models in decreasing size.</p><p>“But why didn’t he write to me? He hasn’t sent a-“she paused.</p><p>A sad smile crossed her lips. Their marriage had been more of a compromise to give her protection. She had no right to go beyond her husband’s wishes, not that he ever explicitly said so but she knew it wouldn’t be proper after everything he had done for her.</p><p>And her father had not even been present at their wedding leave alone do her <em>kanyadaan</em>. Neither he nor her other kin could communicate with her personally unless they established a substantially cordial relationship with Karna and he permitted.</p><p>Draupadi’s mind ranged through those thoughts unaware of Karna’s steady gaze on her. He didn’t like his wife to be sad. But he would set everything right. He cleared his throat bringing her attention to him.</p><p>“Panchali I sent a letter inviting your father here. It is only some time before he sends back word.”</p><p>He smiled at her reassuringly. She couldn’t believe it. Her eyes gleamed in joy.</p><p>“Now Panchali” he began gently guiding her chin to face him “You promised to take me to somewhere where unlimited supplies of flowers could be found. Won’t you do so? We still have time before the festivities and puja(worship) start.”</p><p> “Sure. Come with me” she beamed at her husband.</p><p>She took a few steps forwards and stopped abruptly. She was standing ahead of Karna now, her back to him. She smiled happily to herself. Everything was going so wonderfully well today.</p><p>“Panchali?”</p><p>She inhaled sharply as Karna’s hand rested on her right, bare shoulder. And as if on a sudden deliberated impulse he moved his fingers ever so slightly, almost unnoticeably sending pleasant shivers through her.</p><p>She turned around slowly, a shy smile on her lips.</p><p>“Let’s go Aarya. We are getting late.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Crumpled Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karna was mermerised by the beauty he witnessed, the lush green fields dotted with colourful flowers was healing to the eye and soul.</p><p>“SURITHA- SANITHA”</p><p>Karna was stunned at his wife’s sudden actions. He gaped at her bewildered.</p><p>She grinned merrily at him before continuing to scream again.</p><p>It didn’t take too long for a little figure to appear running in their direction.</p><p>“Maharani you came!” she said excitedly.</p><p>“Yes Suritha. I had to come. I promised” Draupadi replied pulling the little girl to an embrace.</p><p>“Hehehe. You are so nice Maharani” Suritha giggled “Will you teach us how you made those pretty hair accessories from flowers and ferns yesterday?”</p><p>“Of course I will” she replied animatedly.</p><p>Karna watched them chattering away. His expressions softened at the sight. No doubt his wife had been under giggling spells yesterday.</p><p>He walked up to them. Draupadi smiled at him.</p><p>“This is my husband, Suritha”</p><p>Karna smiled down at the little girl.</p><p>“Haaaa” she gaped “That means you are the Maharaj.”</p><p>“Yes the one and only Maharaja of Anga,” he beamed, reaching forward to pat her head when to his great surprise she withdrew behind Draupadi.</p><p>He looked at them quizzically, confused as Suritha peeped at him shyly, her eyes wide in apparent awe while his wife only laughed stroking Suritha’s head, who still hid behind her.</p><p>“Aarya it seems someone seems to find you scary to look at and is not scared to show that!” she teased him.</p><p>“What...?”</p><p>“You should have worn the flower crown I made you, Aarya. This wouldn’t have happened then.”</p><p>Karna nearly rolled his eyes in exasperation as drapadi laughed all the more with Suritha watching the couple in amazement.</p><p>“By the way Suritha, where is your sister?” Draupadi asked having recovered from her laughing fit.</p><p>Suritha’s little face lit up with a bright smile at that.</p><p>“Maharani, she went to get someone special.”</p><p>“Who?” Karna asked abruptly.</p><p>“Probably someone who too would be scared of your looks” Draupadi teased him again, thinking it must be a friend of the two girls.</p><p>“Look Maharani, there is my Jiji (elder sister) and look whom she brought with her.”</p><p>Karna and Draupadi followed her gaze. Sanitha was running towards them but what made both of their eyes widen was the stong and well built figure of a young Brahmin walking fast behind her. His robes though simple appeared new. And he carried himself with a confidence one doesn’t generally get to see in an ascetic.</p><p>The pulse in Draupadi’s throat throbbed faster. Her mind was in a torment. It couldn’t be possible. No. She tried shaking her head but it seemed she was paralysed. From the corner of her eyes she could see Karna frown slightly.</p><p>“Panchali”</p><p>Draupadi froze. It was indisputably his voice.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Arjun had excitedly walked up to Draupadi. It seemed forever since he had watched her so close but what shocked him intensely was Angraj Karna standing beside Draupadi.</p><p>He had not prepared for this. Draupadi had paled while his worst foe beside her only looked on with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“Panchali I came to meet you” he blurted out without thinking to break the uneasy silence.</p><p>Panchali startled hearing this. She turned to face her husband and for a second she was frightened. She saw pain, betrayal, anger course through his handsome face one after the other.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” she finally managed to say turning back to Arjun.</p><p>“I came to see you, to talk to you...”</p><p>“But I was not notified before. Are you not aware of protocol?” she seethed, although not daring to look at Karna.</p><p>“But Panchali” Arjun began softly, taken aback by her coldness “What need have we of protocol? We...”</p><p>“Where was this unmindfulness of protocol when it was needed.”</p><p>“Panchali listen to me-“</p><p>“Looks like you did not hear me right at the-“ she took a deep breath “Dyut Sabha(dice/gambling hall). I severed all ties with you.”</p><p>“Marriage is only a social rite Panchali, but relationships are not, they emanate from the heart” he replied and then in a deliberated manner “Marriage has no value and standing without relationships and feelings. It is a prison house then-“</p><p>“Enough Arjun”</p><p>Karna’s voice though soft, submerged in anger struggling to remain under control fell like thunderbolts on the five of them.</p><p>“Arjun don’t cross your limits. I don’t want to create a scene” he continued “You are welcome to accept the hospitality of Anga in whatever guise you choose or go back. The puja and celebrations will be starting soon. I cannot disappoint my people for our personal problems.”</p><p>He looked down on the two little sisters. Suritha face was moist with tears. He knelt down before her and gently wiped them away.</p><p>“Suritha go back home with your sister” Karna said softly, looking affectionately into her frightened  eyes “Come and join the celebrations with an elder.”</p><p>He smiled at them nodding at the elder sister who began guiding the younger one away from there.</p><p>At last he turned to his wife. She looked aghast at the happenings.</p><p>“Draupadi” he began, his voice devoid of any emotion “You are free to follow whatever you consider to be your duty.”</p><p>She followed him without a word. She opened her fists; the flowers she had picked for Karna were crumpled. A single tear glided down her eye.</p><p>She sighed mounting the chariot by herself as her husband did not even extend his hand to her like other times. Everything she had imagined for the day had shattered forth her eyes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ritual Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The essence of the hymns the priests were reciting went unheard by her. She was only mechanically doing whatever she was being told to do sitting in front of the fire altar.</p><p>The flames appeared to perform a ritual dance of their own. That was what her life had become in a matter of seconds- a ritual. She had anticipated this day with much excitement- their first official engagement as King and Queen. But now they were sitting beside each other, husband and wife to the world, but only strangers to each other.</p><p>The rest of the day passed in a blur. She mechanically did all her duties standing by his side. They greeted and smiled at the people. The people were very happy. She was glad. At least something went well.</p><p>She stared at the tall frame of her husband as they proceeded towards the palace in their chariot. He did not even spare a glance at her.</p><p>"Aarya" she called to him once they were on the corridors of the royal chambers or rather she followed him there "Aarya, please talk to me."</p><p>She was only met silence as he kept walking ahead.</p><p>"Aarya, stop" she pleaded.</p><p>"Listen to me, Aar—"She swung herself in front of him gabbing his bicep.</p><p>He stopped, glaring at her. He was feeling turmoiled. He had been tested and used way too many times.</p><p>"Aarya, whatever happened there" Draupadi began unsteadily, she had never witnessed her husband's naked anger before "whatever happened there was completel—"</p><p>"Draupadi, let me go to my chambers" he said quietly and firmly.</p><p>She shook her bowed head. She couldn't face his wrath.</p><p>"Move out of my way Draupadi" his voice had the strains of thinning patience.</p><p>"Draupadi I am telling you one last time" he warned pressing his hand to her shoulder in an effort to force her out of his way.</p><p>"Draupadi, move—" he was losing control over the force he was exerting on her.</p><p>And the tussle of countering forces that followed in the next few seconds was brought to halt by the clashing of the brass flowerpots on the floor as the Queen of Anga stumbled across those having lost her balance.</p><p>Draupadi took in deep breathes, holding the wall for support. The <em>duppata</em> covering her head had shifted out of position.</p><p>Before she could turn to face Karna, he was already standing in front of her. His face was possessed by a shocked, aghast look as he began readjusting her <em>duppata</em> back in place. Enclosed in his strong arms, Draupadi observed his eyes drowned in an intenseness as if in recollection of a painful fear and she immediately knew what.</p><p>He was reminded of the <em>vastraharan</em> incident when she was dragged in brutally, stripped of all her symbols of dignity and to be further... She sighed. She could watch the ever so slight shaking of his head as his fingers clumsily fumbled with the numerous hair accessories holding up her elaborate hairstyle. Her expression softened.</p><p>"There" he said, finally done with the work and then resuming his prior coldness, "Draupadi, I desire to be left alone for now."</p><p>She nodded in agreement, albeit disappointed.</p><p>"Maharaj, Maharaani"</p><p>A daas(male servant) had arrived apparently having run all over to them.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Karna asked urgently.</p><p>"Maraj, Shriman Adirath Mohoday and Shrimathi Radha have been seen coming towards the palace."</p><p>Karna'ss face immediately lit up.</p><p>"My parents are coming! Radha Ma is coming" he thought aloud happily.</p><p>He turned to face his wife. He noticed she was also obviously elated.</p><p>"Draupadi..." he began hesitantly. He had just told her to stay away from him. How could he ask her for anything now?</p><p>She observed his conflicted look.</p><p>"Don't worry Aarya. I will do every duty as a daughter-in-law of the house."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at her assurance as the couple headed to the palace steps with Draupadi giving quick instructions to the servants on the way.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Radha ma, Pitashri, why didn't you tell me you were going to come, earlier" Karna said cheerfully "I could have made better arrangements for both of you then."</p><p>He was sitting beside his mother grinning widely at her while his father sat across in front of them.</p><p>"We came only because your mother wanted us to" Adhirath said a little sternly. He had never truly liked his son's decision to accept the crown and the complicacies and intrigues of royal life and politics, whatever the conditions laid out might be.</p><p>"We wanted to surprise you two putra" Radha said gently, ruffling her son's hair whose smile had dissipated slightly.</p><p>Draupadi entered that very moment with <em>daasis </em>carrying salvers of refreshments. She folded her hands politely in front of Radha and Adhirath who smiled back in return.</p><p>"Putri Draupadi" Radha called to her warmly, "Come, come sit beside me."</p><p>Draupadi obliged as Radha gently touched her cheek drenching her in her affectionate gazes. Draupadi had been nervous but almost immediately melted under her mother-in-law's warmth.</p><p>"Look I made Karna's favourite <em>pedhas </em>(a type of sweet)" she said cheerily opening the silver box she had been clutching tightly to herself all this while.</p><p>Karna was about to plunge into it delightedly when she moved the box to Draupadi.</p><p>"Putri, you have the first pedha" Radha smiled at her.</p><p>"Mata, but..." she trailed off unsure of her husband's reaction.</p><p>"Putri, won't you listen to your mother"</p><p>"Yes Mata" she smiled sweetly at Radha, overwhelmed by her love. She however dare not look at her husband.</p><p>Had the morning not been so eventful, she would have been chattering away merrily and teasing her husband to her heart's content. She could only hope that Karna's parents did not notice anything unusual, but they did for parents seldom not notice when their children are hiding pain behind their smiles.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Mother's Healing Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have arranged your home so beautifully" Radha said appreciatively looking around.</p><p>Draupadi smiled happily. After dinner, Karna had asked her to give his mother a tour of the palace. She had obliged more than willingly. It seemed as if God had brought her to Anga today only for her. Radha ma had been simply showering her with unadulterated love ever since she came and this was precisely what she needed today.</p><p>"And Mata, this is where I meet citizens and delegates and such others" she said excitedly showing her a grand lavish room.</p><p>Radha looked on in awe. She turned to face her daughter-in-law in admiration.</p><p>"Putri, what can I say?" she began, her voice containing a tinge of deference, unsettling Draupadi a little, "You are a princess, a queen. I am a simple woman, a devoted wife and a mother who knows only how to love and support her children. And I am so proud of you Putri."</p><p>"No, Mata" she said, shaking her head "You are my mother and I am your daughter. Your position is much above me and so are your rights."</p><p>Radha placed her hand on Draupadi's cheek lovingly. How could this be the proud and haughty princess of Panchal her son had described to her? No, her son was wrong.</p><p>"Yes you are my Putri" Radha smiled at her "Then will you tell me something?"</p><p>"Yes, Mata. Anything."</p><p>"Why is your hair slightly unsettled. I noticed that since I came here."</p><p>"Oh...I didn't..." Draupadi fumbled for words, at the unexpected question from Radha ma. How could she possibly relate to her the day's happenings?</p><p>"Putri Draupadi, it is not anything very serious, is it?" she asked concerned.</p><p>"No...no Mata... we can sort it out?" she replied softly looking away.</p><p>Radha nodded still unsatisfied.</p><p>"Putri, half burned coal is dangerous. When it is not cooled, it still has the capacity to sting and burn, and even when it is completely cooled, it still presents a risk. My son's anger is similar to this. Oh, how many times I have had to deal with it. If you want to touch upon it immediately, it may scar you both, nor can you let it cool down unresolved- that is destructive to all relationships particularly marital ones. But you have to figure out the right time."</p><p>Draupadi was listening intently. Oh, how could she not notice this in Karna. Her anger would manifest fierce outburst- one flash and then gone, but her husband's anger was more icy, long drawn out. Yet both were equally stubborn and fiery.</p><p>"We will resolve our conflicts Mata. Don't worry" she said smiling graciously.</p><p>Radha drew her to a tender hug. Draupadi was both surprised but touched. They were standing in the middle of a corridor. Such a thing would have been unthinkable with Kunti or Gandhari.</p><p> </p><p>Draupadi hugged back with equal affection. A mother's love was something she had been bereft of but now that void was slowly getting filled.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Draupadi stepped inside her husband's chambers quietly. Karna was standing near a window, the silver moonlight flooding the room everywhere.</p><p>"Thank you Draupadi" he said suddenly.</p><p>"For what Aarya?" she asked confused, how did he sense her presence? She had taken care to remove most of her jewellery. Except her earrings, single bangles, kamarbandh(a kind of waistband) and her churamani( a head accessory like a tiara sported by married women, particularly Ksatriyas, symbolising her love and devotion to her husband), there was no other trace of gold on her.</p><p>"For taking such good care of my parents" he answered, his back still turned to her.</p><p>"Please don't thank me. It was my duty and I am really happy they have come to visit us" she replied simply.</p><p>"Draupadi why have you come here?"</p><p>She felt hurt. Just today, in the morning, he had teased her by asking if she did not enjoy coming here drawing blushes from her and now he was not even facing her.</p><p>"I came to speak to you, Aarya" she began "About today's happenings."</p><p>Silence was the only response she was recipient of.</p><p>"Aarya, I had no idea that Rajkumar Arjun would come. I don't know how the two girls knew him." she continued softly "I met them only yesterday. I thought they were talking about a friend of theirs. I had no intention to hurt you. It was a misunderstanding."</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Aarya, you cannot ignore me. Why are you doing this?"</p><p>Karna finally turned to face her. He was bare of all his jewellery. Throwing his angvastra(upper garment) over his shoulder, he took a few steps towards her. His expression was cold and his lips were drawn into a thin, mirthless smile.</p><p>"You went on defending your guiltlessness in pragmatic, rational terms but did not for once express what I meant to you that you would never do it" he said softly in a tone drenched in anger "Draupadi, you are indeed caged here."</p><p>She stared at him, wide- eyed and distraught. This was not going to be easy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Finding Ourselves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aarya what do you mean?" she asked moving closer to him.</p><p>"Draupadi" he said with some disdain "Arjun was right in a way. You are caged here. This palace has become a prison house for you." </p><p>"No, Aarya" she uttered completely taken aback "Not at all. I have not been fre—"</p><p>Karna's grasp, rather harsh, on her elbow stopped her form articulating her sentence midway. He pulled her near his majestic bed. Draupadi was too surprised to even think as Karna abruptly pushed her down on one of the corners of the bed.</p><p>Karna leaned in closer to her. He rested one of his hands on the headboard and the other on a pillow beside her waist, locking her in the process.</p><p>"You still do not feel caged, Draupadi?" he said huskily.</p><p>Draupadi could only stare at him. His handsome face, so close to her own, looked ethereal in the steady silvery white moonlight mixed with the soft golden light of the low flickering lamps lit around the chamber. It was... mesmerising. The end of his angvastra(upper garment) was brushing against her saree. Her gaze lingered to his  bare, well sculpted chest for a split second. She blushed. She hurriedly focused on his face again.</p><p>"No" she said shaking her head.</p><p>Karna inhaled deeply. A heavenly scent invaded his nostrils. She smelled of exotic lotuses.</p><p>"Aarya" she whispered as his hot breathes fanned her face, tickling against the little beads of sweat that had appeared on her forehead "I have never been given so much of importance in all my life... A respect that has no conditions attached to it..."</p><p>One of his knees was on the mattress giving him support. She lightly clutched the end of his angavastra involuntarily. It was almost an unconscious move but it indubitably registered in her husband's conscious mind making him withdraw himself.</p><p>"I am sorry" he said, looking around uncomfortably, standing at the near the edge of the bed in front of her.</p><p>"Aarya. It is alright" she reassured "Besides we were talking about something else."</p><p>"Hmm. Yes..." he began awkwardly. Radha ma was right, his temper could take the most unpredictable turns.</p><p>"Aarya, in Anga I have got many things. This is in no way a prison house for me. Respect is not only crowns and status and positions of power. It is the feeling that emanates from the heart."</p><p>'Not pawning them in a game after bedecking them in riches' she wanted to add but decided against it.</p><p>"Panchali, you can't even express your feelings freely here. You can't even say if you like me or don't like me" he said gazing at her intently "Even if I mistreat you, you won't be able protest. Not that I ever would—"</p><p>"You never would do anything to harm me Aarya" she said softly "I know it. I have faith in you. I genuinely admire you for who you are."</p><p>"Panchali, you are saying that because there is no one here with you other than me. You are isolated from the world. It is only with more people can you make a real choice."</p><p>"No" she said taking a deep breath, "In the midst of too many people and influences I never had any choice. From my maiden days, my swayamvar, my marital life, to being queen at Indraprasth, there were too many people around me. Do you think I ever exercised my choice?"</p><p>She looked at him. His eyes silently pleaded her to continue.</p><p>"No. It is in solitude that we can truly think for ourselves, what we want in the unending spiral of circumstances and people."</p><p>In one swift motion, he had covered the distance between them and placed his fingers near her eye, wiping away a stray tear before it crossed the length of her cheek. She smiled softly. She hadn't even noticed.</p><p>"So, Panchali" he began tenaciously "What did you want?"</p><p>"A life of true respect and dignity, where you can explore on your own with the company of the other but not influence or pressure" she said looking into his eyes "A life entwined with yours, where we find ourselves, our present and a beautiful future. In Anga I have found myself, Aarya."</p><p>He said nothing gazing up at her steadily. Draupadi was unsure what he could be thinking.</p><p>"Aarya, why are you kneeling on the floor? Come sit up here" she said to begin the conversation.</p><p>"I am just admiring my beautiful wife" he whispered smiling sweetly "And this is a good position to do so."</p><p>He wrapped one of her hands in his big palm. Draupadi looked away shyly.</p><p>"Henceforth Panchali, we will always try to be honest with each other. We are not going to hesitate in talking with one another."</p><p>She nodded happily. Karna cocked his head slightly, smiling his heavenly smile which he knew his wife loved so much. Draupadi blushed as a subtle smirk blended with his smile.</p><p>"We should sleep now Panchali" he said "It has been a long day."</p><p>"Yes we should" she agreed, proceeding to get down from the bed when her husband caught her shoulders, halting her.</p><p>"No Panchali, don't go today" he said abruptly as she gaped at him in surprise and even some nervousness.</p><p>"If you go tonight, then there may be gossip that either of us has spurned the other" he explained gently "Look I will go sleep on the divan out there. See you can't even see it from here. Sleep well Panchali."</p><p>"Sure Aarya. Sleep well."</p><p>She smiled gaily, as Karna disappeared from her sight to another corner of the chamber. She made a mental note to thank Radha ma the next day. She had been right, Karna was such a soft soul albeit hard from the exterior.</p><p>Her eyes closed as Goddess Nidra overtook her, dreaming of the new day to come.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>